


Gentle

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [649]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Colin Ford, Colin is 17, Gentle Sex, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Smut, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jared Padalecki/Bottom Colin Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Jared/Colin smut. Jared tops. Not their first time, but still very careful, slow/gentle with Colin.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally written on: March 2nd, 2015

“Jared.” Colin gasped softly, trying to push back on Jared’s fingers. “Oh god…”

“Patient.” Jared chastised softly, stilling Colin and rubbing slick fingers around his hole. “I want it to feel good for you, baby.”

“Jared, please….I can…fuck, I can take it.” He whined out.

Jared grinned, and laughed softly, before leaning down, lips brushing against Colin’s neck. “I’m still gonna take it slow.” He whispered, kissing the younger one’s neck.

Slowly, Jared worked a finger inside Colin, listening to the soft whines and pants Colin made as he worked Colin open.

“Oh fuck, Jared.” Colin groaned, feeling another one of Jared’s fingers work inside him.

“Talk to me, baby. Wanna know how it feels.” Jared murmured.

“Oh my god, it feels so good. Jared, your fingers feel so fucking good.” Colin panted. “I can take more. Please, please, please.”

Jared laughed again, pressing close to Colin as he opened his lover up, free arm wrapping around Colin’s waist and keeping him still against Jared’s body.

“Yeah? You want another finger in you, Colin?” Jared asked, amused.

“Please, Jared. Please.” Colin begged, voice filled with need.

Jared pulled back from Colin, and slowly worked a third finger in, listening to every moan and cry that Colin made while he did.

“Fuck, baby….noises going straight to my dick.” Jared grunted, stretching Colin open around his three fingers.

Jared twisted his fingers inside of Colin, and Colin cried out, pushing back on Jared’s fingers.

“Found that little sweet spot, did I?” Jared laughed, working his fingers in and out, brushing against the bundle of nerves.

“ _Jared_ ….” Colin whined. “ _Please_.”

“Think you’re ready?” Jared asked.

“Yes! Yes, please, please, fuck me. God, please just fuck me, already! Please!” Colin begged, slowly losing any little control he had.

“So needy.” Jared murmured, a grin on his face. He pulled his fingers out, and lubed his cock up, before he twisted Colin around and on his back, pushing his legs up in the air. “I wanna watch your face when I fuck you. I want to see every cry you make when my cock runs over your prostate.” Jared grinned, lining his cock up with Colin’s open hole. “I wanna see your face when you come from my dick.”

“Oh fuck.” Colin moaned, a flush working it’s way from Colin’s face to his ears, to his chest.

Jared thrust softly, watching as he sank inside Colin, bottoming out.

Colin gasped, spit-slicked mouth open, hands twisted into the sheets under him.

“Oh god….fuck…start moving. Jared…fuck…..” Colin panted, breath coming out in puffs.

Jared pulled back, and started a pace, fucking into Colin gently, leaning down and kissing Colin as he fucked his younger lover.

“Jared….” Colin moaned, hands rising and curling around the nape of Jared’s neck, into his hair. “Oh my god, Jared.”

“Fuck, baby….feel so good. God, feel so good around my dick.” Jared whispered, kissing Colin sweetly.

A soft, high-pitched whine emitted from Colin’s mouth, against Jared's, and Jared gave a breathy laugh, feeling Colin clench around his cock.

“Just like that, baby.” Jared murmured softly, pulling back to look at Colin. “That’s it. Fuck, so good. So fucking perfect.”

“Jared……oh god, make me come, please. Fuck, please.” Colin begged.

One of Jared’s hands moved between their bodies, and he started jerking Colin off.

“Fuck….oh god, oh god! Fuck, Jared!” Colin gasped. Jared felt the clenches around his cock become more frequent and Colin cried out when he came.

After a few more thrusts, Jared followed Colin, and came inside of him, grunting out Colin’s name, before he pulled out and rolled the two over, Colin resting on top of Jared.

“Fuck…..” Colin murmured, becoming lax on Jared’s chest.

“Mmm…was it good, baby?” Jared asked, fingers running through Colin’s hair.

“Mmm-hmmm.” Colin nodded, breathing in Jared’s scent as his eyes shut. “Wanna just lie here with you.”

“Perfectly fine with me, Colin.” Jared said, hands rubbing softly against Colin’s body, keeping warm arms around his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts now, sorry!


End file.
